Of Constructs and Chaos
by OverRide-doing-donuts
Summary: Not too long after the events of Conglomeration, people with the power to use Constructs of light are causing trouble for the world. Oblivious to this, the World Grand Prix is still on. But somewhere deep inside the world of business, someone is disturbing the souls of humans and monsters alike by abusing fusion bonds. "Dark-tainted light...Can never pierce pure darkness."
1. Chapter 1

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE BEGINNING OF THE LEAGUE SEASON! ARE WE EXCITED?" The announcer yelled from his floating platform. Down below in the arena side stands the crowd was cheering wildly, the din they made white noise from his position.

"GREAT! Now here to begin the ceremony is the man himself, MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!" There was a puff of smoke as the man appeared in all his glory, red suit immaculate, little black bow done just so. He lifted a glass in toast.

"Hello Duellists and fanatics alike! I proudly announce that the competition this year is fierce, with my company now sponsoring a Duellist for the first time. I welcome my daughter, Ebony S Pegasus-Crawford, ESP to the stage!" The man spoke with a joyous voice. There was a flash and green lightning as the next figure appeared on stage. She was an inch taller than Pegasus, her short, shoulder-length blonde hair tipped black. Her clothes were a black collared shirt, white blazer with the Industrial Illusions logo on the pocket, red tie loosely done, her grey jeans showing wear and studded Converses tied the whole look together with her skull beanie atop her head. She opened her piercing green eyes and began to speak.

"G'day all! I'm ESP, the famed illusionist, daughter of Pegasus-Crawford. I'm glad to be here, to introduce the new kind of summoning and rules with the exhibition match tonight!" The girl waved at the crowd as she spoke. They were cheering even louder when she finished talking, her Australian twang the most famous in the world.

"THE EXHIBITION MATCH IS BETWEEN ESP AND CHAAAAAZZ MANJOUME!" The announcer called. Chazz emerged onto the arena, his black ankle-length trench coat covering his dark purple turtleneck, charcoal slacks and black leather combat boots.

"BLACK THUNDER! WOO!" The girls in the crowd screamed. Since his graduation, Chazz had become a famed duellist and financial assistant, often publishing accurate and researched economical predictions.

"Let's get this over with, Peg-Craw." Chazz said. Ebony shrugged as they both activated their duel disks.

"DUERU!"

"I've got A, I go first! Let's start by drawing." Ebony drew her card, a gleeful smile spreading over her face.

"I summon Ultimate Axon Kicker by fusing my Pandaborg and Genetic Woman from my hand!" The monsters that were fused were a robotic panda and a cheeta-covered woman with robotic claws. The large monster to arise from the fusion portal was an Archfiend, or so it looked. It had great white horns and skeletal features, with no flesh, pure energy could be seen pulsing through its clear synthetics.

"I'll chuck these two down. Your move!"

ESP- 4000

CM- 4000

"Right, well I activate Double Summon. I'll play my Twin Sword Marauder, sacrificing him to summon Castle Gate in defence mode!" The knight was only briefly summoned before changing to a gate with bright red doors to guard Chazz.

"I'll throw this down and end."

"DRAW!" Ebony yelled. She looked at her card and smirked.

"This is all over, Manjoume. No matter what you have down, you're about to lose. I'll attack your Gate with my Kicker!" The monster moved forward and swiped the doors clean through, Chazz taking piercing damage.

ESP-4000

CM-3700

"Now I can sacrifice my powerful Kicker for something a little more personal. I tune with the world of light to summon this, MY PSYCHIC LIFETRANCER!" The monster was met with a small boy in blue armour and green hair. He disappeared, the large monster morphing into a smaller, humanoid shape. The light settled to reveal the beauty of the summoned creature.

"THIS IS IT! THE SYNCHRO SUMMON! ESP SACRIFICED A TUNER FROM HER HAND WITH THE MONSTER ON FIELD TO SUMMON THIS ONE!" The announcer called.

"You can't attack, what's the point?" Chazz called.

"This! I have four monsters in my grave. Lifetrancer, if you don't mind, has a special ability. I'll be removing from play my Mental Seeker to gain 1200 life points."

ESP-5200

CM-3700

"Now I can play my first face-down, Psychic Shockwave-The Hundred Watts! Now Lifetrancer, let's do some damage! I remove from play my three other monsters to cause both of us 1500 damage for each!" Lifetrancer became engulfed in a green ball of electricity, Chazz huffed.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ebony smirked.

"Hah! No. Let's do this, Psycho-Sematic damage! Now any card that would otherwise destroy or negate the dealing of effect damage is destroyed, at the cost of 200 of my own life points." Ebony watched with a gleeful grin as Lifetrancer continued to gather energy, the lightning bursting and wiping both players out.

ESP- 500

CM- 0

"That is a TTK. Try again another day, Manjoume." Ebony walked up and shook Chazz's hand, the youth still shaken that this girl, three years his junior, just wiped him clean with effect damage. After a few moments, Pegasus came down clapping.

"Well done, both of you. I look forward to hearing the results of this year's competition. Until then, Ebony, take us home." Pegasus spoke in a slightly distant tone, his eyes looking tired. Ebony nodded and a green light enveloped the two, taking them out of the arena, literally in a flash. Chazz and the entire crowd were left without words.

Far away in the land beyond San Francisco, there was a large facility. This was Industrial Illusions, the hulking mass of steel ever shuffling, the rooms never quite in the same place. Deep in the offices sat a man in a red suit talking with a person in black armour.

"So you begin the tournament next week as a wild card. Play well, Haou. Ebony has great faith in you to bring this Construct to an end. I mean it. Do not let her down." Pegasus' voice was stern as he eyed the masked stranger, his eyebrows knitting into a frown seldom seen.

"I will do what I can, sir, but ending the Construct could be difficult. Especially as I only have dark powers." The stranger spoke simply, their voice altered by the metal of the armour.

"Then find the others, six in all. Bring them back here and we shall discuss this later." Pegasus said as the stranger stood to leave.

* * *

**Hey everyone, welcome to my GX story! I really look forward to expanding this in later Dark Secrets Volumes, but for now I will explain a few things:**

**1) I like mixing names. EG: Chazz Manjoume. I grew up knowing Manjoume as "Chazz" but "Manjoume" sounds cooler than "Princeton".**

**2) I like to stick to the official decks of characters. IE: The ones used in the animes.**

**3) There are synchro monsters by this point, though only few have them.**

**4) Any non-synchro monsters from 5D's series will appear. This should have been known from DSV1.**

**5) The major monsters will be fused to humans in the story. (Like Yubel and Jaden, Lifetrancer and Ebony)**

**6) Though these monsters are fused to humans, they can still operate as separate beings.**

**Free donuts for readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So we begin the search. This is going to get fun…" Ebony rolled her eyes as she watched the streaming data, light static distortion audible in the background. Occasionally a small robotic spider would run over her hands, as it carried onto the black metallic tube in the centre of the room. From within the tube a small spark passed down the connecting cables, causing Ebony to jump a little.

"Wah! Jane, be patient…. We have to make it through this Construct. We've lost enough as it is…." Ebony twitched as her arm became grey as she looked at it, purple energy crystals decorated the knuckles and wires connected from the wrist to the elbow. Her leg became slightly bulky, more cables connecting to her hip. Sighing, she returned to her tedious job of separating code from code.

"So I hear you've taken on a new duellist to sponsor. Care to tell me what motivates the move? How good is this guy? Are they male or female?" Chazz asked as he spoke with Pegasus on the video phone.

"Yes. I'm sponsoring a duellist, his name is Haou. As far as I'm aware, he graduated from Duel Academy with the highest duelling marks of that year. He has even contested with Yugi himself once." Pegasus' face displayed a calm, knowing smile as he watched Chazz write this down.

"DA? Which campus?" Chazz eyed the man cautiously. Pegasus shrugged.

"No idea. I don't question people if they say they don't want to be." Chazz scrunched his nose for a moment before dismissing it.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Pegasus. It's always great to talk." The monitor switched off and Pegasus furrowed his brows as he collapsed onto his elbows on his desk and sighed tiredly. He was wondering when it will all crash down around him.

"Dad, I'm going out tonight. I think there's a lead out there somewhere. I'll be taking my bike. Don't wait up, okay? Sleep well tonight." Ebony walked in, leathers on all zipped up. The orange metal circles that were strategically placed onto her pulse points hid inhibitors, or at least normally they do.

"Are you sure you can keep a projection that far out?" He spoke with a faintly delirious tone, as if in a dream.

"I wouldn't be travelling if I couldn't. Besides, by this point, I can cast anchors pretty much anywhere. You just go back downstairs and sleep, you're tired as and I know how much strain this is putting on you. Why else hire the Haou to end the Construct?" Ebony asked as Pegasus stood slowly and walked with effort to the door.

"You are too perceptive sometimes…" He whispered.

"Then stop hiding your mind from me, you'll tire yourself out. We share a link father, I trust you, please trust me…" Ebony whispered back, watching her father as he left the room to be met with the newly shifted hallway to his own room as it shifted to correct position. He often mused at how Ebony would cater the towers to her needs, if she was hungry, the food halls would be brought to her, if she was tired, she brought her bedroom hall to herself. Right now, both towers were on auto-shuffle, with the manual override still in place. With all the halls shifting, breaking in and altering data was nigh-impossible. It had to be done to keep the system of Duel Monsters under control, after Kaiba moved it to the Industrial Illusions HQ. Pegasus cast one last glance at his daughter before he left to his room.

On the highway, Ebony was in her element. She could scan the minds of people with little effort. She was cruising quite happily, until she was met by another bike. The Haou was here.

"Why hello Jay." Ebony said on her radio in the helmet.

"Hello to you too, Eb. I thought you were…. Out of it." Jaden said, his voice cautious and carefree. What an oxymoron.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm projecting right now. I'm tracking down a disturbance, the streams indicated that there was a mass of chaos out here somewhere…" Ebony said as she looked to her HUD, scanning the dots as they moved. Jaden moved up to beside her.

"You're telling me. Kuriboh was going nuts, kept pointing at Super-Polymerisation for some reason. Yubel was also complaining about something too." Jaden sighed as the aforementioned monsters appeared beside him in spirit. There was decided silence from Ebony as she veered to the right, dodging cars.

"Look, there's Kaiba's car. I think that's what they're after. Follow it." Ebony instructed as she pulled close to it, Jaden speeding to catch up. As they pulled up beside it, a third bike started to cause havoc in the opposite direction.

"Bingo. Alright, time for Psychic Commander!" Ebony yelled as the front of her bike revealed a duel disk. Jaden smirked inside his helmet as his bike did the same.

"Gotta love the way you do this, it's a great idea! CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Jaden cheered as he summoned Hero Kid. The opposing bike revved up as it continued its charge towards the Kaiba limo.

"What's going on, Roland?!" Mokuba yelled as her eyes widened.

"We're being charged by a bike! There are two others beside us, duel monsters are there too. It seems that the two others are our friends from Pegasus." Roland spoke calmly. This was not the first drive that bikers like this have come to his aid.

"Duel monsters and bikes?! Wha-" Mokuba was interrupted by the sound of electric bolts being fired from cannons. The top monitor in the back of the vehicle revealed the unfolding scene. Psychic Commander was firing away at the bike, causing it to weave as it pulled up in front of the limo, trying to shepherd it away. Two Hero Kids soon began to chase the bike, traffic was disrupted as the battle went on. The three monsters soon disappeared and were replaced by a knight on horseback. Gaia, Force of the Earth. It was a card Mokuba knew as he had seen it a few times before. The knight made a clear charge for the bike, spearing it clean through and forcing it to the asphalt, the bridge gaining two new potholes.

"Roland, call Seto! I'm going to get in touch with those riders!" Mokuba yelled as the limo screeched to a halt before the accident site, the rider on the wrecked bike now upright and wielding a duel disk.

"Hello, Mokuba. Ebony Pegasus-Crawford here." Ebony said as she stepped off her bike, Gaia disappearing into the night.

"Hey, Eb. What's going on?" Mokuba asked as she eyed the situation from within the passenger hold.

"Well, it seems that the great danger from long ago has come back, with a vengeance I say. I'll take care of this one." Ebony said as the riders began to congregate in a triangle. Ebony's body sparked as the third rider shuddered and removed their helmet. Underneath was a grey and white mask, a manic smile carved into its features. Eyes were crudely painted in the opposite colours to the side they were on. The clothes of the rider were black leather with gold bands and blue patches, the black making bone patterns. The rider's hair was tied to one side and curved around like a crescent moon, framing the head in a spiky row of red hair. The newcomer was female and young, shorter than Jaden by a head.

"Hello there. How about you start talking and I can throw you around later?" Ebony asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"How about you prepare for a Construct? Come forth, mighty Fabled Levathan!" The strange rider yelled. The world suddenly flashed bright white, time slowed down massively, only the two in the Construct could function properly.

"I see. Well then, I shall call upon the mighty Armoured Axon Kicker!" The two monsters came forth, the Fabled Leviathan was a man dressed in gold and blue armour with red long hair. The man drew his sword as he faced the green and purple Axon Kicker.

"You do realise that my monster has more power. For every Fabled monster I have in my Construct list, it gains attack! I have thirteen such monsters in my list!" The rider yelled, Leviathan prepared to attack.

"Whoever put you up to this, they are ridiculously undereducated! My Kicker allows me to summon any Construct I've seen, even if it isn't in my list! I choose…. This, Relinquished!" Ebony called as the dark fiend came forward, its black body and bony white detailing shimmering in the light. Leviathan thrust its sword into Relinquished's stomach, the sword cracking and breaking.

"How?!" The rider demanded, stepping back whilst clutching her stomach.

"Simple, Relinquished is more powerful than you could ever imagine. When a monster of higher power attacks it, it not only returns the damage, but can negate the damage I take in return for your monster's attack lowering. Go Kicker! Attack Leviathan NOW!" Ebony explained as the fiend stared down the rider. Axon Kicker then launched its attack, Leviathan disappeared and the world returned to real time, the rider was on her knees, mask now broken and was fighting back bile.

"That is why you never bother a Pegasus-Crawford. Roland, a bucket please. Mokuba, make sure she's in hospital and delivered to me when she recovers. Jaden, we've done what we need to." Ebony said as Roland fetched the bucket from the inside of the limo in just enough time to catch the dribbles of vomit as they escaped the redhead's mouth.

* * *

**iloveyugiohGX93: Yeah, I get it. But that's the point of artistic license. I like Manjoume better than Princeton and whoops... I'll fix that... I forgot that I had spelt it without the Y and I have no idea why I added the extra letter in! D'oh! Extra free donuts right here for you.**

**Anyways, enjoy! We shall soon see the results of this battle and delve a little deeper into historia and legends in the future... But for now, tell me what archetype I should use next! I want to know what YOU think Ebony has made under her father's employment.**

**FREE DONUTS FOR SUGGESTIONS!**


End file.
